icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IReunite With Missy
iReunite With Missy is the 20th episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot An old friend of Carly's named Missy Robinson (Haley Ramm) has come back into her life, making Sam feel left out. After a series of events unfold where Sam is a victim of being sent to the wrong place, her phone being dropped in a pitcher of Wahoo punch, and Missy giving her rancid chocolate from Iran, she believes that Missy is out to get her. Carly thinks Sam may be jealous or paranoid, unable to see that Missy is a mean person. Carly tries to arrange a truce between the two girls at the Groovy Smoothie However, while Carly attempts to gather more smoothies from the counter, Sam soon realizes that these feelings are not motivated by jealousy. Missy admits to Sam that she did do horrible things to her so she can take her place as Carly's best friend again, and despite Sam's threats, Missy uses her now justified "paranoia" against her. Sam then attempts to get help from Freddie, only to be turned down. However before walking away, she makes him realize that this was the first time she ever asked for his help. Freddie later on changes his mind and secretly decides to help her. Missy wins the six month School at Sea program (actually Freddie wins it and gives the trip to Missy) and states that she no longer needs to sabotage Sam, which Carly overhears.Carly reaffirms that Sam is her only best friend. Missy leaves and the two girls make up. Subplot Spencer prepares for a camping trip with Socko, two girls they met in a junkyard, and Socko's grandmother (to scare away bears), he gets trapped down in the basement by an old enemy, Chuck Chambers.Chuck tells Spencer that he was giving him revenge for the first time Spencer got him grounded in IHurt Lewbert. Chuck takes his cell phone and squirts him with unknown fluids. Eventually Chuck's father discovers them, grounds Chuck, and pulls him up the stairs. Spencer laughs and then panics when he realizes that they left him locked in the basement. Trivia *Haley Ramm is a real-life best friend of Miranda Cosgrove. *Second appearance of Chuck Chambers. *From this episode onward, the phone that Sam stole from Missy Robinson is now her phone. (Sam and Missy had the same phone) *Sam states the chocolate that expired in 1992 was older than the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, however, Fresh Prince first aired in 1990; she is possibly referring to its end. *This aired as part of Nickelodeon's "Double Trouble Night." *The yellow bag Missy carries around is the bag Sam carries in iMake Sam Girlier. *When Chuck is playing his video game, the music is the same from Pak-Rat in iStage an Intervention. *The sub plot is very similar to the main plot of iPsycho, where Nora trapped Carly, Sam, and Freddie for about a day. *In this episode, Freddie says that Sam isn't his friend, but in iMake Sam Girlier, an earlier episode, Freddie said that he and Sam are really close friends. *This is another Seddie episode, where it is shown that Freddie cares about Sam's feelings. *It is unknown how Spencer got out of the basement. Goofs *The cups on the table change spots. *When Sam broke her smoothie cup, her smoothie was too thin. *Carly said she had only one best friend, but she actually has two best friends. (Sam and Freddie) Guest Stars *Haley Ramm as Missy Robinson *Ryan Ochoa as Chuck Chambers *David St. James as Mr. Howard *Josh Peck (cameo) Quotes and Missy squeal and hug repeatedly Sam: You guys aren´t gonna do that every day, right? Sam: I feel like butt! Sam: Remember that time you dared me to lick the swing set? Freddie: No, I said, "Sam, don't lick the swing set," and you said, "Don't tell me what to do, Benson," and then you licked the swing set. Carly: the expiration date of a box of chocolates I can't read this. It's written in...foreign. ' ' Sam: Well I looked it up, it says 1992. That chocolate's older than the Fresh Prince of Bel Air! Carly: Sam being paranoid And last year you were sure Gibby was a mermaid. Sam: He hates wearing shirts! Coincidence? Freddie: You know, maybe Carly's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Missy! Sam: Okay just...forget it. Don't believe me. Freddie: TELL ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU. Sam: Cause I came here. Have I come to you for help before? For anything? Freddie: upset expression Sam: away Carly: No. You care about Sam! '' '''Freddie:' Well, she was really upset. Carly: And you said Sam wasn’t your friend! Freddie: Yeah, whatever... Carly: Yeah, whatever! *pokes Freddie* '''Freddie: '''Ahh, stop! View Gallery for this episode here 216 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Episode Galleries